You're Special To Me
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Lucky Star/OHSHC x-over: Here's a side of my story Kind Person except it stars: THE SIDE CHARACTERS! Kagami, Misao and Ayano meet the Hitachiin twins, Misao becomes their partner in crime and Hikaru and Misao become close friends but when Hikaru starts to feel even closer towards her, his emotions get the best of him and Misao is oblivious to his growing feelings. Hikaru X Misao
1. One and The Same

**You're Special To Me:**

**You see me and Robasse231 have been talking about this when I first wrote Kind Person pairing Yutaka and Kasanoda which I'm still currently working on and we also decided on our OTHER favorite kinds of OHSHC/Lucky Star crossover couples:**

**Now this is basically another side of my story Kind Person except this is told from the other character's point of views that's right you know them you love them: THE SIDE CHARACTERS!**

**Please No FLAMES and i apologize to any Yuri-lovers but please grow up there's plenty of other Yuri out there for you to enjoy :3  
**

**I apologize for ANY OOCness as I've said numerous times before i am horrible at that.  
**

**Chapter 1: One and The Same:**

_**And I just thought that you should know  
That I've been holding on while you've been letting go  
Then it's not too late to say it right this time  
'Cause I know I said I'm sorry  
But that's not what I meant to say**_

_**What I meant to say- Chris Daughtry**_

"Eh? Yutaka-chan's made some new friends at that fancy school Ouran?" Kagami asked; since she had a little sister like Tsukasa she was supportive towards a sweet girl like Yutaka, and she liked her. She wasn't anything like a certain blue-haired otaku she knew well, and said girl just happened to be Yutaka's cousin.

"Yeah she said they're all a group of handsome boys…" Konata grinned and raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner while Tsukasa and Miyuki blushed and Kagami herself flushed slightly; each one of them and their friends respectively haven't had much luck with finding romance in their lives somehow including Miyuki.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're making that face." Kagami asked, expecting either a stupid or lewd answer from the otaku.

"I'm just saying that I think it's cool and that if we're lucky we should totally go meet them all in person!" Konata beamed suddenly, her cheeks flushed rose pink and stars in her eyes. "I even heard that they're a host club…ooh la la la…"

Tsukasa, Miyuki and Kagami all began to blush bright red, "Eh? A host club?! In a school?!" Kagami asked, incredulous, how could there be such a thing? How fancy was that school anyway?! Now she was fairly curious.

"Well that's what I heard anyway but you see somethings telling me its not the kind of host club that I read, but as long as theres pretty boys in that room I'm not complaining."

"You realize how desperate you sound?" Kagami deadpanned, unimpressed with her friend's remark. "No I'm just saying that I don't mind a group of hot-looking men in the same room as the four of us, do you Kagami?" Konata asked teasingly and began inching her face closer to Kagami.

Kagami's face instantly heated up "N-NO! It's just that! Honestly just because the four of us are single doesn't mean we're desperate or anything!"

"Right…"

"You know Kagami maybe you're just saying that… is it girls you like?"

"NO! SHUT UP YOU!" Kagami screeched at her blushing beyond crimson red now.

* * *

The following day Kagami couldn't get yesterdays conversation out of her. To be honest she didn't mind the said boys in particular but she was more worried about Yutaka's sake. She knew that the girl was fairly awkward and shy and that her closest friends are here at Ryoo with her. Kagami remained in thought until a certain annoying cheerful athlete broke her silence.

"Hey there Hiiragi!" Misao greeted with Ayano next to her "Hello to you Hiiragi-chan." Ayano greeted politely.

"Ah Kusakabe, Minegishi." Her classmates that she was closest to, but she tended to forget the fact that the three of them have graduated together in the same class for 5 years in a row, Misao on the other hand never forgot about that in fact she embraced those memories.

"So whatcha so deep in thought about this time?" Misao asked, curious.

"Nothing important really."

"Come on Hiiragi… What is so important that you don't want to talk about?"

"I said nothing now leave me alone." Kagami responded a little more irritated, "I was just asking, HEY! Is it a guy? I bet it's a guy!"

"NO! it's not a guy but… you're actually half-right…"

"I KNEW IT! It is a guy!"

"NO! NO! You idiot!" She almost yelled, blushing a little bit and then she let out a sigh, "So you see Yutaka-chan got accepted into Ouran Academy and she's made a few friends already but Konata said they're all boys and that they're all a host club. And I know how Yutaka-chan is and you know I'm a little worried about her…" Kagami explained from the top.

"Ouran? You mean that fancy-schmancy school? Where all the rich kids go to?" Misao asked a little incredulous, that must be some school…

"Yes exactly."

"Wow it must be such an honor to attend a school as prestigious as Ouran Academy." Ayano marveled while Misao and Kagami nodded.

"Man I wonder how the food must be over there! Yummy! What do you think Hiiragi?"

"I don't particularly about that…" Kagami said, reflecting on the fact that she was a person who enjoyed food but also self-concious about her weight.

"Ok I've got to go visit that school!" Misao beamed

"Good luck with that, you have as much a chance at visiting that school as you do with somehow graduating this one."

"You're so cold Hiiragi…"

"Umm…maybe by some chance we could go visit Hiiragi-chan and say that we're friends of Kobayakawa-chan." Ayano suggested as she patted her friend's head after being insulted by Kagami.

"Well…I suppose that is a good, sensible idea." Kagami said

"YES! That's Aya for you!"

* * *

Kagami had conviced her mother to drive them up to Ouran to go and visit Yutaka only for the passengers and the driver to look up at the school in awe. "Oh my gosh…" Was all Kagami had to say.

"No fooling…" Misao and Ayano said in unison.

"Well you three have fun, Kagami I'll pick the three up you up in one hour." Her mother Miki said.

"Ok thank you mom." Miki drove away leaving the still stunned teenagers in front of the castle-like school. "Hey Hiiragi do you think if we go back to Ryoo we'll be able to see this thing from there?" Misao asked, it was something of a dumb question but at the same time, it wasn't…

"M-Maybe…"

"WOW! You actually agreed with me for once!" Misao said with a grin and stars in her eyes. "I just said maybe I didn't really agree with you…" Kagami deadpanned back at her, killing her spirit. Misao looked at Ayano and pointed at Kagami, kind of like the way a little kid telling his mom that their sibling's being mean to them, "AYA! Hiiragi's being a meanie…" Ayano just smiled and patted her head.

"Sheesh, I'm not even sure we'll be able to find Yutaka-chan in a school this big." Kagami pondered as they wandered the school's enormous hallways "HEY! CHECK OUT THIS ROOM I BET ITS SOMETHING SUPER COOL!" Misao yelled as she ran down the hallway to the room Music Room 3# and then she opened the doors nice and wide.

"Misa-chan!"

"Kusakabe stop playing around and…" Kagami stopped for a minute when she and Ayano noticed a stunned Misao standing still in front of the open door and then she pointed to what was in the room…

"BOYS…"

The boys in question were the group of very handsome men that Konata had stated, she was NOT kidding when she said handsome, though…she didn't sugarcoat it enough…

"Welcome…" Said the blond one with violet blue eyes that any girl would want to just swim in…

"Holy Crap-" Misao said clamping a hand over her mouth as she let that one slip, both Kagami and Ayano just blushed.

"Welcome princesses, how may we help you?" The blond one said as he motioned towards Kagami tilting her chin, making almost her entire body turn red. "KYA!" She yelled as she slapped the side of his face as hard as she could.

Almost immediately the blond crawled over to his 'emo-corner'. "S-Sorry! I just reacted by instinct! You really startled me!" Kagami yelled apologetic.

"I know how you feel bro, she did the same thing to me man." Misao said feeling for the guy, which made him gleam up towards her, "Whoa! Someone's chipper."

"I can tell you beautiful ladies are not from this school."

"Nope! Me Ayano and Hiiragi are from-"

"Ryoo. These are some of Kobayakawa's schoolmates, coming for a visit I suspect. Hiiragi Kagami, Senior, Kusakabe Misao, Senior and Minegishi Ayano, Senior" The one guy with glasses said as he wrote in his black notebook.

"Whoa dude how did you know all that are you like psychic or something?" Misao asked in awe.

"No, I just had a hunch"

Kagami blinked her eyes, "I'm not even gonna ask, but I will ask this how's Yutaka-chan a friend of mine said that you guys are friends of hers, is she okay?"

"Kobayakawa's fine, in the mean time Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Kasanoda are looking after her since she is a commoner new to the school."

"Ok that's good. We would like to go see her please."

"Why leaving so early beautiful miss?" The blond one asked flustering the tsundere-girl.

"D-Don't get too close! And besides after that hit why are you calling me beautiful."

"Because you are! Now that you're here who here is your type?" He asked as she just blushed even more.

"The Cool Type?" Referring the one in glasses, Kyoya Ootori, Junior

"The Little Devil Type?" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Freshman

"The Boy Lolita Type?" To a mini-sized but adorable looking boy Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey-sempai, Senior.

"The Wild Type?" A tall, powerfully built young man with wild hair, Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori-sempai, senior.

"Me? The Princely Type?" Tamaki Suou, junior.

"Or the Natural Type?" Haruhi Fujioka the other commoner student, Freshman.

Kagami was extremely flustered now, she wasn't even sure which was her type, she never really gave that much thought into it but she pushed herself away from Tamaki's grasp

"Sempai can't you see she's not very comfortable with this, leave her alone." The Natural type Haruhi spoke up, which made him go back to sulking in that same corner, "My daughter hates me…"

"Does he do that all the time and the daughter thing?" Kagami asked Haruhi pointing at him.

"Yeah…don't ask about those, anyway it's nice to meet you Hiiragi-sempai, my name is Haruhi Fujioka."

"Thank you, I am Kagami Hiiragi but you can just call me Kagami." She smiled as she and Haruhi shook hands, _Wow what a gentleman… _Kagami thought as she flushed slightly, this boy was cute no doubt, just a little more effeminate than the rest of these guys but still cute.

"Hi there Misa-chan and Aya-chan!" Said the little boy as he rushed up to them, "Will you stay around to eat cake with us? We can play together!"

"Awww…that's sounds great kid, maybe we will. Hey Hiiragi you love cake right?" Misao turned to Kagami. "Umm…well…"

"KAGA-CHAN!"

"K-Kaga-chan..?"

"Would you like to play with me and Usa-chan?" He asked with big brown puppy dog eyes that Kagami couldn't resist, he was probably the cutest thing she's ever seen in her life.

She smiled and patted his head, "I would love to Honey…"

"YAY! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" He cheered as he pulled her to the table, the little guy was surprisingly strong for someone as short as Konata. Whilst the ver tall one known as Mori-sempai just watched with straight face. Kagami was still stunned at how such a cute little boy like him was actually in the same grade as her Misao, Ayano and Konata but unsurprised when she saw Mori, though he could easily pass for an adult as well...

"Sooooo…exactly why are you three here?" The twins Hikaru and Kaoru asked, looking rather bored.

"Holy Mackerel! I've never met identical twins before!" Misao beamed as she ran towards said twins. "I mean the only twins I've met are Hiiragi and her little sis but they're fraternal twins so they're NOTHING alike."

"Well that's no fun." The said in unison as they stared at Kagami, "Excuse me for being no fun." Kagami snarked at them, annoyed.

"I can tell she's the older one…"Kaoru whispered into Hikaru's ear, "I wonder what the younger one looks like…" Hikaru said.

"OH Little sis looks nothing like Hiiragi, she's kinda cute with her big puppy-dog like eyes and that sincere smile she shows every day, she's a little shy but she's super nice to everyone." Misao informed them, her brightness perking them up. _Maybe a few of these girls could be new toys…_

"Oh, she's definitely the younger twin then…" Hikaru said as he raised an eyebrow to Kagami, "W-What are you two looking at?!" Kagami suddenly yelled, becoming defensive.

"Hikaru… she's a mean one…and I got scared…" Kaoru said softly.

"Don't worry Kaoru, she may be a twin like the two of us but I'll always protect you from such bitterness…" Hikaru said as he tilted Kaoru's chin.

Kagami and Ayano blushed bright red, whilst Misao blushed too but she looked more impressed.

"WOW! And they're homos too! This school is awesome!" She yelled as she clapped her hands.

"Don't say homos!"

"Oh… umm…gays..?" She asked, annoying them further. "Dang you two are so identical I can't get over that." She continued, still extremely impressed with them. "You're so easily amused…" Kagami said.

"Glad someone thinks we're cool." Hikaru began to boast, Misao made it easy. "Yeah you're amazing." Kagami snarked. He turned to her, "And you're not."

"Hiiragi come on its pretty cool, look at them you and little sis could never be that identical even if you tried." Misao said putting her arm on an apathetic Kagami.

"We are very identical aren't we? Kaoru?"

"Yes."

"It's time to play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game!'" They said in unison putting hats over their heads to mask their hairstyles. Kagami looked surprised along with Ayano while Misao looked excited, "Ha! Just like one of those gamble games with the pebble in your hand!"

"Take the pebble from our hands, grasshopper." They said in unison.

Misao laughed, "Wow Hiiragi these guys are great!"

"Shut up I'm concentrating."

"Hey I'm playing to so don't be rude, Hiiragi…"

"Yeah don't be rude Hiiragi…" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison repeating the way Misao said still looking very identical.

"That's Hiiragi-sempai to you!" She said annoyed with how they somehow resembled Misao in a way.

Kagami kept her eye on any differences they may have had and any slight changes in demeanor, nothing. "Maybe he's Hikaru. No! He could easily be Kaoru…Unless he's really Hikaru and just pretending to be Kaoru…" Kagami thought for a long time… for about 4 minutes.

"This games no fun if you're going to take this long…" They said annoyed, Kagami blushed, "I'm still thinking!" She huffed and turned to Ayano "I'm afraid I can't tell…"

Misao kept a surprisingly focused face on the twins, something Kagami never expected to see from her, ever…

She snapped her fingers " Aha! I think I just thunk!"

Kagami and the twins all raised eyebrows at the air-headed athlete's poor sense of word choice "Kusakabe…that didn't even sound like a language we know…"

Misao grinned widely and then walked over to the two and grabbed the one on the right and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This one's Hikaru! Without a doubt! Eeyup!"

"Don't act as if you won the game." Kagami said annoyed with her classmates attitude. "Wrong" They both said at the same time. "What?! I can't be wrong! I can totally see that this one in front of me is Big Bro!"

"How?"Kagami asked slightly angry, especially if this meant a chance at losing to someone like Misao. "Yeah, how?" The twin's asked.

"Misa-chan?" Ayano asked fairly curious, Misao never ceased to amaze her.

Misao smiled brightly "Because Hiiragi is a big sis and Hitachiin here is a big bro, so by looking at the two of I sense a lot of elder sibling likeness in the two of you. Hiiragi's scary to begin with and Hitachiin's a bit of a hothead. Ergo Hiiragi is still a big sis to her little sis and Hitachiin is still a big bro to his little bro over there."

"That makes NO sense." Kagami irked; her stupidity was now starting to really annoy her. That is until she noticed both twins looking at Misao, wide-eyed.

"I can't believe it…" the twin she still had her hands on his shoulders said, a.k.a Hikaru.

"Another one…" The other twin said a.k.a Kaoru said.

"Another what?" Kagami said.

"Wow, I always knew Misa-chan was such a considerate and insightful person…" Ayano said admiring Misao.

"Sup." She said looking at Hikaru who just stared at her. "No one besides Haruhi has been able to tell us apart."

"Really? Cool." Misao simply said taking her hands off of him. "W-Wait a minute! So she was right?" Kagami asked, "Are you sure?"

"Are you asking if I'm sure I know she chose which one we are?"

"N-No! I'm just saying that…I can't believe she got that right. She can barely handle passing a simple test…" she grumbled.

"Why are you so cruel Hiiragi… and in front of the freshman too…?" Misao said sullenly.

"That's not very nice Hiiragi-chan…" Ayano said as she began to comfort Misao. "What kind of friend puts you down like that?" Hikaru thought; or rather wanted to say…

"Oh well at least this means I won Hiiragi." Misao smirked. "Oh Whatever! That was probably just a lucky guess." Kagami huffed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Hey Hikaoru!" Misao called them.

"Hikaoru?" They asked in unison. "Yeah that's my new nickname for the two of you together, what too corny?"

"Kinda…"

"Do you guys think you could do that again, let's give Hiiragi here another chance…" She said slightly teasing Kagami. "Oh shut up! I don't even want to play again!"

Good cuz I don't want you to." Hikaru said, letting that opinion of his slip out while Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aww look what you did Hiiragi now Hitachiin doesn't want to play…"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Now now girls calm down, it's just a game after all…" Ayano said soothing their atmosphere. "Who are you their mother?" Hikaru asked. "I suppose you could say that!" Misao said, "Now Misa-chan that's not exactly true…"

"No it's not but still she's dating my brother so we're kinda like sisters ya know, and besides Aya knows how comfort any blow even…" She said pointing towards Kagami.

"HEY! What are you saying behind my back?!" Kagami yelled her race red from anger and embarrassment.

"You two do seem quite close." Kaoru said, funny Ayano was no different from him keeping their more rambunctious partner in check without judging them. "Yeah we are! We know everything about each other. Oh and also Hiiragi too!"

"Eh? Me?" Kagami asked as she blushed a little touched by the fact that Misao would know a bit about her, how much did she even know? "Of course Hiiragi we knew a lot about each other!" Misao said cheerfully wrapping an arm around her in a friendly manner, flustering the tsundere.

"Don't just assume we're so familiar…" Kagami said, blushing heavily now. "But we've been classmates for 5 years in a row, how can we not know a lot about each other?"

"W-Well…"

"I mean your birthday is on July 7th, your favorite foods are cakes and pocky sticks, you hate shellfish, you're good at English and you suck at home economics and you like to read and play games." Misao listed and didn't notice Kagami's blushing face, did she really know that much about her? "Now it's your turn Hiiragi, tell me stuff about me." Misao said smiling and awaiting Kagami's without a doubt long knowledge about her, she had to have know a bit about her right? "Uh…" Kagami stuttered, to be honest she only knew so much about her, in fact she didn't even remember the times they've gradutated together. She did know that Misao tended to complain about that though. "Aww come on don't tell me you don't know…" Misao said a little unhappy now. "Great even in this fanfiction we're still the side characters Aya."

"D-Don't say that out loud!" Kagami yelled. "She doesn't even know that much about her" Hikaru thought as he watched the girls bicker. "Some friend she is..." He muttered for only Kaoru to hear.

"Thank you Kusakabe-sempai for those helpful facts." Kyoya said as he wrote in his notebook, his glasses glaring, "What are you writing down in there?!" Kagami yelled. "He called me sempai!" Misao beamed.

"Well congratulations Misao-sempai, you are officially our new toy" The twins said in unison.

"Me? Cool. Wait what does that mean? We get to hang out or something. Awesome! But you guys can just call me Misao." She said, making them smile, this girl was just a beam of sunshine.

"And you're the one who was excited when Ootori-kun called you sempai. Second ! don't think that's a good idea Kusakabe." Kagami said skeptically, she wasn't sure about these two. "It sounds like fun, Misa-chan sure is lucky."

"We all are, after all Aya you and Hiiragi get to hang out with us!" Misao perked up, the twins on the other hand looked a little unsure, "Huh?" They said. "Well yeah why not? The more the merrier right?"

"Uh…"

"Awesome, we'll totally see you dudes tomorrow!"

"Kusakabe! What happened to checking up on Yutaka-chan?!" Kagami yelled reminding her of why they came in the first place. Which to Kagami was something of a mistake, getting harassed by these twins was NOT in her plan.

"Ummm…she's your friend Hiiragi tell her I said Hi though, I want to play with the twins."

Kagami sighed, "You're such a dope."

"You want to play with us?" They asked, grinning mischievously. "Hell yeah!"

Ayano chuckled, this will be fun indeed…

**Phew! That took quite a while. Aw man i sure hope they didn't come out as too OOC but i have a good feeling about this one. Reviews would be lovely but no flames, if you don't like it lump it.**

**See you soon! :3**


	2. Fun And Futures

**Chapter 2: Fun And Futures  
**

_**I know you're standing there  
Waiting for me to take it on back down the other road, baby  
But I won't let ya down  
I know you're standing there  
Waiting for me to take it on back down the other road, baby  
But I won't let ya down every time you turn around**_

_**Every Time You Turn Around-Chris Daughtry**_

Wow, after only spending one hour in the place; Kagami wanted nothing more than to get out of it, that is if she could even find the exit. No school should be this big, no school! She thought to herself being harassed by a pair of twins, interrogated by some evil 4-eyed genius in a suit and swept off your feet by a damn Frenchman… Well maybe that part actually wasn't so bad. Haruhi and Honey on the other hand weren't bad at all. Mori's safe too, a little too quiet for Kagami's liking (in fact he's more quiet than Minami-san… and that's saying something) but still, cool.

After checking up on Yutaka-chan, Kagami decided that now is the best time to get on out. "Hey Kusakabe, Minegishi why don't we head on back to Ryoo? It's pretty late and my mom should be here any minute." She called from the Music Room 3 or the host club's room where Misao and Ayano were chatting and sitting with the twins. The same ones that Misao was somehow able to tell who's who.

"'Kay Hiiragi, we're on our way! Well guys it was great hanging with you but got to go now, bye!" Misao said cheerfully as she waved and got up to go leave until she felt her wrists being grabbed, "Where are you going?" They asked in unison.

"Hiiragi says it's time to go and besides I do have a school to go to. I mean what's the Track team going to do without me?" She said as she tried to get out of their grip. "But…we just got you guys today…" They whined with an apathetic look. "They're not toys." Kagami snarked, irritated and feeling somehow greatly offended. _What are we to these guys, just a bunch of human play-things?_

"Right Hiiragi-sempai, they're our toys." Hikaru said, grinning.

Kagami's eyebrow twitched, "Yeah that's not happening, c'mon Kusakabe lets go." She began to pull Misao's free hand but she felt herself be stopped.

"Sorry, but this toy's all ours." Hikaru said, his hand still gripped on Misao's trapped hand. "Whoa Hitachiin be cool now man…" Misao laughed sheepishly.

"She's not your toy, she's a person and besides she can't stay here!" Kagami raised her voice slightly and tugged on the hand of Misao that she had grabbed. "Ow… dang Hiiragi you're strong."

"She can if she wants to!" He tugged on her hand a little harder. "Ow!"

"No way! Kusakabe's coming with me!"

"She's staying here!"

"OWWW! Pretty soon you two will be taking both of me with you cuz you're gonna break my arms!" Misao yelled as she was in the middle. "Okay then she's all yours." Hikaru said as he suddenly let go of Misao's hand and she landed right on top of Kagami. "Ouch…" Was all Misao had to say while Kagami groaned.

Kaoru and Ayano watched from the sidelines, both blushing heavily at what just happened. "What's going on in…?" Tamaki asked as he walked in right onto the scene of the crime and went a bright red. "W-what are you two girls doing?!" He yelled as he covered his eyes. Kyoya who saw the whole thing just kept his smile on, "Nice…" Mori blushed and in quick response he covered Honey and Haruhi's eyes using both his hands.

Kagami then noticed the position she and Misao were in and felt and blushed crimson red, Misao immediately got up and blushed as well her face almost matching Kagami's. "S-sorry Hiiragi…" She said while she scratched her head, embarrassed. "N-No..! It's okay Kusakabe… it wasn't your fault…and besides it's my fault anyway…" Kagami said, looking down her face still a brilliant shade of red. _Wow…Hiiragi held my hand…_

"Are you two girlfriends?" Hikaru asked.

"NO!" Kagami yelled, and Misao still blushed. "Now…technically that's not really true…"

"K-Kusakabe!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" She laughed it off and seemingly forgot about what just happened a few seconds ago.

"Well that was fun." Hikaru said and Kagami looked at him surprised, "That was fun to you?"

"Yeah, I figured you would have done all of that. Play a game of tug a war for Misao-sempai" He said smirking.

"W-well I wouldn't have, I mean it's just that we have to get going." Kagami stuttered, flushing. "Hey guys I guess I'll see you around." Misao said.

"Is that a promise?" They asked in unison. "Well…yeah I guess so, tomorrow then. Oh! we should totally meet at the arcade! There's one by Ryoo! I'll see you guys there and who knows we can even hang out during school weeks or something!"

"We shall see you there!"

"Yes! Now both of you give me some 5!" Misao raised both her hands and received both of their high fives in exchange.

"It was very nice meeting you Hitachiin-kun." Ayano bowed to Kaoru, "Yeah… it was nice meeting you to Ayano-sempai…" He blushed slightly; she's a nice girl…

"Suoh-kun. It was nice to meet all of you here, but it seems that the three of us must leave, goodbye we hope to see you all again another time."

"Oh, it was our pleasure Hiiragi-sempai and return whenever you want the host club will be waiting for you…"

Back at Ryoo:

"Kusakabe that was real nice of you to set up a play-date with those twins, but in case you forgot we have exams this week!" Kagami scolded her for being so thoughtless; though she should have known better by now that was just classic Kusakabe.

"Aww don't get your panties in a knot Hiiragi, I mean we're all just going to study together aren't we?"

"Sorry, I'm already going to study with another annoying person."

Misao frowned, "You know Hiiragi if you're so annoyed with Shorty why do you hang out with her? I mean just out of curiosity."

Kagami blushed, she honestly thought of Konata as a close friend and she promised she would study with her. "I-I just don't want her to rub off on Tsukasa that's all… I mean you've seen her right?"

"Yup, she's something else."

"Well I'll see you girls after lunch."

"What do you mean after lunch, don't tell me you're going back to class B to go eat there? Hiiragi I may not be the brightest gal you know but I'm pretty sure that this is _your_ class."

"W-Why do you care all of a sudden? And besides I just want to check up on Miyuki and Tsukasa…"

Misao raised an eyebrow, Right…the same excuse she used just so she could go be with that diminutive blue-haired otaku. "Meh…alright, I guess. See you afterwards then…"

"Yeah, see you…"

"See you Hiiragi-chan…" Ayano said good-bye politely.

Misao sighed, "Aya, it's not fair. I mean the three of us have been together since middle school, we graduated together, how could we just be left as the side characters?"

Ayano smiled and patted the girl's head, "Don't worry Misa-chan, Hiiragi-chan's our friend too and I'm very sure she won't forget that. She's just a little…preoccupied…at the moment with her other friends at Class B for a while…"

The brunette smiled, thankful for Ayano sticking by her side. "Thanks Ayano…"

"Always Misa-chan."

"No I mean thanks, I know why Hiiragi's a little annoyed by me, I mean I'm quite the handful… aren't I?" She smiled awkwardly and scratched her head.

"D-Don't say that! You're incredible Misa-chan, Hiiragi-chan is just a little…impatient that's all but you are most definitely not a handful, you're a great person to be around…I enjoy being around you and I know that anybody else would be happy to have you as their friend, just like those Hitachiin twins we met earlier…"

Misao blushed and began to stammer, "Aww… come here Aya" Misao brought her hands out for a hug and Ayano happily complied. "Now how about I go bake you some cookies?"

"Awesome! Yes! You're the best Aya!" Misao beamed, back to her cheery self.

The Next Day (Exam Hell):

"Hey Hiiragi!" Greeted the happy-go-lucky athlete. Kagami turned to see said athlete, with a slight but genuine smile on her face, "oh hey Kusakabe."

"So how did you do on your exams? Great as usual?"

"Eh, I did pretty good, 90%. Konata wasn't much help last night but I'm going to find out today during lunch."

"Wow! 89?! Nonetheless expected from you Hiiragi, hey guess how I did?!" Misao said happily, though she heard the fact that Kagami would yet again go over to Class B to eat lunch with the otaku, she chose to ignore. Less it ruin her day.

"Let me guess you did much better than how you normally would do right?" Kagami said with a knowing tone; based on experience Konata is the type who wouldn't score normally good unless it called for it such as exams today. Yet she could slack off on the other days, much to Kagami's irritation. That was what really ticked her off.

Oh, and Misao was absolutely no different from her…

"Haha! Lucky guess! I scored with an 87% how great is that?! Now me and you can both go to college!"

"You just scored good this time because you asked Minegishi for help last night didn't you?" Kagami taunted her with a smirk, that was one thing she knew well about Misao is that she always needed Ayano to help her out with almost anything, almost.

Misao pouted and flushed a bit, "Hey…give me my moment of glory will ya?" Kagami snickered and Ayano came amongst the two. "Misa-chan, Hiiragi-chan."

"Hey Aya, why don't you brag about your score to Hiiragi?"

Ayano chuckled at her friend's energy, "89%"

"Wow, so we all did pretty good this time huh?" Kagami smiled, happy for her classmates.

"Yeah, aren't we awesome? And on top of that we can all go to college! Not together sadly but still from time to time we can still see each other!"

"Kusakabe, are you really sure about that? I mean we're going to be so busy during our university years, that'll almost be impossible to have any free-time." Asked Kagami, a hint of realism in her voice.

"Oh Hiiragi you seriously need to relax sometime, of course we'll have some free-time."

"You're just saying that because all you do is slack off."

Ayano cleared her throat and looked at Kagami with a slightly stern look, "Hiiragi-chan, let her finish please."

With that sudden little 'outburst' Kagami agreed and proceeded to listen to Misao, "Well you see yeah you're right I'm not the working type, but even so there'll always be time to have fun and then work later."

Kagami was ready to criticize her even further but she was slightly afraid of what Ayano might say or do if she did…

"But, Hiiragi if it means that much to you I'll study my ass off in college and when I'm done the three of us and your friends can all hang out together!" Misao said with a thumbs up, with a shy blush on her face.

Kagami looked slightly surprised, she knew that Misao was no worker, but with the way she's saying that now almost sounds like a promise. At first she assumed Misao would probably go back on that promise but then again Misao looks too honest right now for Kagami to even assume that.

She remained slightly skeptical but she still blushed, "Kusakabe… do you really mean that?"

"Well yeah! I mean I know I've said things before like 'Oh I'll totally get down and study this time' or 'No I got it, I won't need your homework to copy or study from' but I'm not kidding this time! I swear, scouts honor!" She gleamed with a big bright smile.

Kagami was speechless, and not to mention blushing big time. Misao would do all of that…

For her…

"Okay Kusakabe, I believe you…" Kagami said twirling her hair in a nervous response. "I-I mean you'd better mean it this time..! Less I have something to be irritated about…"

"Awesome! Hey me and Aya are going out with the twins today you wanna come?"

Kagami went blue with shock, "G-Going out?!"

"Well yeah we're going to go hang out at the arcade today, what were you thinking of Hiiragi..?" Misao smirked and teased.

"H-Hey! You're the one who said it like that! Anyone else could've gotten the wrong idea!" She yelled as she blushed.

"So you coming?"

"Um… well you see thing is…"

"Oh yeah that's right you got company…" Misao said with a slight frown on her face and Ayano by her side, ready to reconcile her if Kagami did indeed have plans with her friends from Class B, again.

"N-No… I guess I can go, I don't really have any company actually…" Kagami stuttered, sure she would like to go see if Konata and the others had company but she assumed it would be okay to hang out with Misao instead this time.

"Yes! Arcade right after school!"

**No Haters Plz! Merry Christmas Everybody! Hope you liked this one. Reviews plz! P.S Some ideas for future chapter wouldn't hurt either, I'll be absolutely sure to give you credit. Bcuz I'm very prone to writers block! Sorry for any OOCness; Well Merry X-mas from A-chan! :3**


End file.
